iLove Harry Potter
by punkrokprincess144
Summary: Summary: We all know that Sam claims she hates to read, but, well, Harry Potter's an exception. Freddie and Sam share a bond while they prepare for the release of the Final Harry Potter Movie. Seddie!


iLove Harry Potter

Summary: We all know that Sam claims she hates to read, but, well, Harry Potter's an exception. Freddie and Sam share a bond while they prepare for the release of the Final Harry Potter Movie. Seddie!

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a girl who didn't own iCarly, so she wrote a FanFic about it instead.

.

.

.

Freddie sat on the edge of his bed, staring blankly at the book in his hands. He slowly brushed his thumb against the rough cover. The title of the book was bumpy under his thumb. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _He gave another shuddering sigh. It was the seventh time that he had read the book, and he had just finished it again in time for the premier of the second part of the movie that was coming out in the next three days. He, Sam, and Carly were all Harry Potter fans, but he had never told the two girls how much he absolutely loved Harry Potter. Carly had read all the books once, but she wasn't nearly as big of a fan as Sam.

Now, most wouldn't expect Sam Puckett to be a Harry Potter fan, mostly because of the fact that they were, in fact, a book series. However, Freddie had never met a bigger fan in his entire life. She had read the first book when she was in preschool, and had read all of the books over twenty times each. (It was true, she had make tallies in the margins when she finished). Of course, she denied the fact that she was obviously queen of the kingdom of Harry Potter Nerdy-ness, but Freddie knew that she was.

He stood up and looked at his clock on his nightstand. It was nearly twelve, and he figured that Carly and Sam would be up by now. He headed through his apartment and to the door across from his. He raised his fist to knock, but suddenly he realized that the door was opened an inch. He peered through the open door and saw the living room empty and quiet, except for a small sniffling sound. Freddy opened it more and saw that the room wasn't actually empty; someone was laying on the couch, and a second later Freddie knew that it was Sam. Her long, golden curls were sprawled around her head, but Freddie couldn't see her face. Sam was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a tank top, and her long, tan legs were bended so that she could lean the chick book that she was reading against her thighs. Freddie stepped slowly and quietly into the room, trying to keep hidden from Sam. As he approached, he noticed that her tank top had ridden up to under her chest, revealing her slim, flat stomach. _Stupid hormones, _Freddie thought, blushing. Lately he had been noticing Sam's appearance much more. Puberty had been extremely kind to Freddie, and even more so, he thought, to Sam. Somewhere beneath her hoodies, jeans, and converses, Sam had developed a beautiful figure, and when she had started beating Freddie up less frequently, he had noticed how gorgeous she now was. With her tan skin and slim frame, her long, golden curls and glowing turquoise eyes pop. Her eyelashes were long, and her lips were perfect, in Freddie's opinion. _Snap out of it, Freddie! _He yelled mentally to himself, _This is Sam we're talking about!_ Well it's not like I like her or anything, Freddie thought, It's perfectly normal for me to find a girl attractive…even if that girl _is _Sam Puckett.

Freddie ignored his attraction to the girl and focused instead on what she was doing. The book in front of her was the same book that Freddie had just been reading: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. From the looks of it, she was on the Epilogue of the book. A moment later, she shut the book closed, having finished it. The same strange sniffling noise was heard again, accompanied by a high pitched whimpering sound. For a moment, Freddie looked around for a source of the noise when he saw the most shocking this he had ever seen.

"Sam!" He asked the crying girl, shocked. Sam jumped, letting a sob escape her lips. She looked shocked, and tried to make it appear as though she wasn't crying, but a minute later sighed in bitter defeat. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were rimmed with red.

"What do you want, Fredweird," She sniffled, trying to glare at him.

"I just came in to see if you and Carly were up, but the door was already open." He answered quickly, afraid that she was going to hit him at the very least.

"Learn to knock, nub," She snapped, but her face was still sad. Freddie sighed and sat next to her, putting a tentative arm around her shoulder. He relaxed when she didn't punch him; it was both a good sign, and a bad one.

"What's wrong?" He asked genuinely. Sam sniffled again, swiping tears furiously from her rose coloured cheeks.

"Nothing," She muttered. Freddie rolled his eyes and picked up the book, waving it in front of her face.

"Give me that, jerk!" She snatched the book away.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" He asked. Sam sighed bitterly and looked away, her blonde curls forming a barrier between herself and Freddie. He cupped her face in his hand and directed her gaze towards his. Her bright blue eyes frantically searched his chocolate ones until she gave up.

"Fine, it's not nothing, but there's no way I'm telling you…" She sighed again, running her fingers through her already wild hair, "It's stupid," She whispered.

"Does it have to do with Harry Potter?"

"Yeah,"

"Come on, Sam," He urged her exasperatedly, "Just tell me, please,"

"Why should I?" She demanded fiercely. This was her game, Freddie thought, keep people out by using abrasiveness.

"Because face it Sam, I'm your best friend," He stated firmly. Sam inhaled sharply, but a strange expression grew over her face. Was it anger? Embarrassment? No, Freddie realized suddenly, it was gratitude that sparkled in those eyes that he so often found himself getting lost in. "You need someone to talk to and, look, here I am,"

Sam pondered him for a moment, "Fine," She admitted, "But if you laugh, Benson, I swear I'll-"

"I know, I know," Freddie rolled his eyes, the corners of his lips tugging upwards slightly, "You'll beat me, punch me, throw me into the Atlantic Ocean, whatever, spill,"

"Well," Sam started in a serious tone, "It's just, Harry Potter means a lot more to me that I think it does to most people,"

"Why?"

Sam paused, staring at her hands, "Freddie, did I ever tell you about my dad?"

Freddie resisted the urge to gasp, for two reasons. One, Sam had just called him Freddie. Not Fredward, Frederella, or Frednub, but Freddie. Secondly, there were a few rules that he and their other friends mentally had memorized when it came to same, like don't call her Samantha, and don't steal her food unless you want to visit the ER. But the main rule was don't mention Sam's dad. It's a touchy subject, and when Sam's touchy, she's deadly.

"N-No," Freddie stuttered. Sam sighed. Again.

"Well, let's get to it, then," She muttered, "First of all, you are a pathetic Mama's boy. You do whatever she says, you let her control your life, you have no independence, blah-blah-blah. Sadly, when I was a little kid, I was in a similar situation," Her eyes suddenly softened, and her face went slack as though seeing something that not Freddie, nor anyone else, could see. A memory. "I was a total Daddy's girl. My mom loved Melanie. Melanie was the perfect little princess, all prim and proper and…ugh. But I was a tomboy. I liked sports and food and things that my mom didn't consider all that lady like, but my dad loved it. I still remember him teaching me to play poker outside, and teaching me to ride a dirt bike and…" She laughed slightly to herself, "…and teaching me to pick a lock. We did everything together, and while my mom hated our relationship, I loved him and he loved me,"

"What happened?" Freddie asked cautiously.

"Melanie. When she was accepted into a really fancy-shmancy boarding school, my mom was stoked. It was all 'Melanie's so great and perfect,' and 'Oh, Melanie, our most perfect, most beautiful child'. Well, once Melanie left, my mom didn't have a personal Barbie Doll to dress up and control anymore, and she became jealous of me and my dad's relationship. She started drinking and she quit her job. There were fights all the time between her and my dad about what was wrong with me, and how my dad was raising me to become a good for nothing lazy slob,"

Freddie winced, remembering how many times he had called her those things, but she rolled her eyes and batted her hand absentmindedly.

"Chill, dork, you're an exception. Anyway, after the fight, I came out of my room and my mom was pissed and crazy drunk. I started arguing with her too. We were barely three feet apart, screaming at each other. I can practically still smell the alcohol on her breath…well, she got so fed up that she just…"

"She just what, Sam," Freddie half spoke, half whispered, but he knew what was coming.

"She slapped me," Sam answered in a hurt tone, "It was the only time she's ever hit me, but it was enough to make my dad furious. She told him that if he didn't leave, she would keep hurting me. My dad begged her to let him take me with him, but she refused. My mom had always wanted a princess, not a punk, but if she couldn't have the daughter of her dreams, neither could he. The next thing I knew, he had packed up his stuff and left."

"Oh, Sam," Freddie breathed, pulling her more tightly to him. He could see the tears dangling delicately off of her long, dark lashes, but she ignored them this time. She needed to cry, and let go.

"I didn't hear from him for three years," She mumbled, "My mom told me once that he had joined the military, which I thought was amazing and brave, but she, of course, thought was stupid and reckless. Then one day, we get a letter," A single tear spilt over her eyelid, the first of many that were pooled up over her shining blue orbs. "He was gone. He died in battle. "

Freddie wrapped her fully in his arms this time, not caring if she was embarrassed. She fell easily into his hug, wrapping her arms snuggly around his middle and nuzzling her face into his chest. It felt so natural and right, but she had a story to tell, and she was going to tell it right.

"When I was four, I walked in on him watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone," She continued in a bittersweet voice. Freddie pulled back to see her smiling slightly, yet sadness was palpable in her eyes. "I asked him if I could watch it, and he told me that I could as soon as I read the book. I could tell it was a challenge," She smiled more fully then, "And I wasn't one to turn down a challenge,"

"You still aren't," Freddie told her quietly, giving her an affectionate squeeze. She looked at him with burning intensity, and as she continued, Freddie felt himself being practically magnetized to the blonde demon.

"So then I asked him to read it to me. He did, a few pages a night. But after the first chapter I was hooked. One night I stole a flashlight from Melanie and read the entire thing. By the next day I was halfway through the second one, and the same with the third. I used to pretend I was Ginny, and he would teach me spells and wand movements. I dreamed of marrying a guy with black hair and glasses," She smirked, "My dad was so proud of me. Not Melanie, but me. " Her face fell again, "The fact that this is the last movie, the last installment in the whole series, is just kinda ruining me. "

"Why?" Freddie asked. He had her hand in his, and he was gently brushing his thumb in slow, soothing circle on her skin.

"I think that as long as the movies and series continued, as long as something new came out, I felt like my dad was still with me. Now that they're over, it's like the magic's gone. " She stops, and when she continues speaking, her voice is thick with unshed tears. "He never got to figure out what happened in the end,"

"What do you think he would have thought of it," Freddie muttered quietly, his voice husky. Sam looked at Freddie, an almost shocked expression on her face. Their noses were inches away, and the air was almost buzzing with the chemistry and the bond between them.

"He would have loved it," She finally told him, and then Freddie leaned forward, sealing the gap between them. The kiss was sweet, similar to their first kiss, and yet wholly different, because this one was completely voluntary and spontaneous. Freddie and Sam pulled back at the exact same time, both wide eyed and shocked.

"The magic won't die, Sam" Freddie broke the silence, brushing his thumb against her cheek, "We'll keep it alive,"

"That's the corniest thing you've ever said," Sam told him, but before he could reply, she was kissing him again.

.

.

.

"Come on, guys! We have to get good seats!"

Same ran up to the movie theatre, her eyes wide and excited. She was dressed in a red jersey with golden yellow sleeves and trim. The scarlet and gold crest of a lion was on the front, and the words 'Gryffindor' were written in Gold on the back. She was wearing a set of Robes on top of that. She had straightened her hair, and died it temporarily red so that when she ran, it flew behind her like a wave of fire, shining brightly even in the moonlight. Freddie, Sam, Gibby, Wendy, Shane, and some other their other friends hurried behind the excited girl As they all entered the already growing line in front of the theatre, Sam brandished a wand from her pocket.

"Accio Fredward!" She cried. Freddie laughed and walked over to her, snaking his arm around her waist. Freddie had also temporarily dyed his hair, only black instead, and he was wearing circular glasses. He had a similar outfit to Sam's, only his shirt was less fitting, and he was wearing board shorts. Sam smirked as she saw the lightening scar that she had drawn on his forehead earlier that day.

"Don't you think that because you two are dating, you should stop calling him names?" Carly laughed, knowing the answer would be no. She and Gibby were going as Hermione and Ron. Carly had teased and curled her hair for the occasion, and Gibby had dyed his to match Sam. Gibby was wearing a blue T-Shirt under his robes with black slacks, while Carly had on a white Oxford shirt, a red and gold tie, and a black pleated shirt with knee socks.

Freddie and Sam looked at each other jokingly. "Nah," They scoffed at the same time, and everyone laughed.

"Everyone with ticket's to the midnight premier of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, you may now enter the theatre!" The ticket collector announced. There was an excited roar from all of the fans and everyone hurried inside. They all got popcorn, drinks, and candy, and walked towards the theatre door, where a sign for the movie was placed above it.

Freddie and Sam stopped in their tracks, both transfixed by the sign. Freddie then looked down at Sam, excitement written all over his face.

"Ready, Miss Ginny Weasley?" He smirked, pushing his glasses up on bridge of his nose. Sam laughed, a laughter that sounded like bells to Freddie.

"Lead the way, Mr. Potter," She grinned. Freddie took her hand and together they entered the dark theatre, both happier than they had been in months.

.

.

.

Well? Gosh, I hope that wasn't awful. This is my first published iCarly story, so please review and let me knew what you think! But...por favor to not yell at me. I will be most sad *holds back tears*

But this was also written because I'm so sad that it's the end of Harry Potter. I'm going to sob...a lot.

Well, I love anyone who decides to read this. Puh-lease review!


End file.
